


To Each There Own (I Guess)

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: Tucker was new at Blood Gulch, Captain Flowers and Church hadn't told him about any of the guys on the other side so the canyon. So being a curious person, he decided to go ask them who they were for himself.





	To Each There Own (I Guess)

Tucker was new at Blood Gulch. This was his first outpost that he was stationed to. He liked his leader, he seemed like a cool guy. Church was an ass. Though he was pretty sure his teammate would rather not be in the canyon, so he just stayed by Flowers.

Captain Flowers and Church hadn't told him about any of the guys on the other side so the canyon. The only thing he was told was that they were assholes and cockbites, at least that's what Church said they were. He never understood why they wanted there base and flag.

It was their stuff, a their base. He never was told why they wanted it or what the point of getting it was, he just stood back as Flowers and Church would apparently 'plan' their attack on the 'reds'.

Tucker had a list off things he understood in the journal his mother had made him take to write down all the exciting things about war. He never knew why, she did know he was joining the war right? Not college. And anyway, this is how it went. 

The reds are 'bad guys' and they, the blues, need to stop them from taking blue bases stuff or someone will get hurt. But for some reason blue team can steal the red's flag and base (how do you steal a base??) and if they can they win or something like that.

So in the end they're all greedy bitches who don't like people touching they're stuff. That's how Tucker sees it, and if he was being honest, didn't understand half of it.

One thing he forgot about canyons, that they were hot. Tucker never felt like he was gonna die of to much heat in his life. Sure Texas was hot some days, but not like this! He couldn't sleep with his blanket it was that bad. Captain Flowers had told him at night it'll cool down. And you know what? Some times it does, and most of the time, its the same fucking degrees out as it was in the day. He lied!

Tucker was beyond bored at this point, and with Flowers busy talking to himself or talking to Vic on the radio he didnt know what to do. 

"Church." Tucker groaned, sliding down the wall at the top of his base. "Why is it so hot..."

The two had stripped themselves of their armor. It had to almost be a hundred degrees put and the fans in their armor just weren't helping.

Church only shrugged in response, messing with the sniper rifle Captain Flowers had let him use today for 'scouting' as Tucker heard him call it.

Tucker frowned, laying on his belly with his head resting on his crossed arms. He blew some breath out of his mouth to make the dread in front of his face move over and out of his eyes. His aqua tank top was sticking to his skin, and he was thankful for his gym shorts.

He got bored watching Church fiddle with the rifle that he laid on his hack with a arm wrapped over his face. Only then did he sit up straight at the sound of a loud gun fire. "What us it?! What's going on?! Are we under attack!!"

He looked towards Church who was totally shocked buy the noise, he looked at Tucker. "Sorry. The trigger-"

Tucker groaned getting up. "I'm gonna go take a walk."

They've done a billon time before, the reds not shooting at them once. He hesitated at the thought of putting his armor back on just in case, but he muttered a low "Fuck it" and walked away from base.

"Don't get shot!" He heard Church call after him. Tucker rolled his eyes, walking off.

As he walked, he kicked little stones with his feet. Getting stopped abruptly as he ran into a rock as he was to focused on his feet. He could hear a loud burst of laughter coming from in front of him.

When he looked up he didn't realize he had reached the red base, noticing a figure sitting on the roof of the base. The person was laughing to the point of almost falling of the roof.

Tucker pouted, not looking how the person laughed at him for running into a bolder or...a rock? What do they call them?

"Hey asshole!" He called up to the stranger, who had stopped laughing. "Why are you wanting are flag?"

Okay, this was good. Get shot and die. Better then living here for the rest of his god damn life. But what he wasn't expecting was to see a man with floppy hair look over to him. He looked unimpressed and to be truthful, completely bored. "It's not my fault. Why you taking it out on me?"

Tucker cocked his head to the side in confusion. He wasn't expecting the 'reds' to be like this. They seem just as bored and tired as them and to the looks of it, not really planing on taking anything.

"Oh." Was all Tucker could manage, he looked up at the man. The person was a little over weight, he had a long hair that came down to his jaw line, and looked like the kind of person you'd see working at a fast food place.

The man was looking down at him, he gave a smile. "You can come up here if you want."

Tucker looked at the man. He knew what was coming, he'd get up there and something would shoot him or they would capture them for ransom. He knew everything.

"Uh, are you just gonna stand there forever or what?"

He blinked, looking at the base wall before jumping to reaching the top. After about a good five minutes, Tucker was sitting on the roof of the red team base.

The man blinked owlishly. "You...you do know you could've went up that way right?" He pointed to a entrance to the roof, just like blue base.

Tucker coughed as he closed his eyes, leaning back on his hands with his legs crossed acting cool. "Yeah, so? I always climb up that way."

The man raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. "Whatever."

Tucker opened one eye, smiling at him. "I'm Tucker."

The man looked at him, reaching out a hand. "Grif."

Tucker hesitated but shook his hand. "So, you guys are really defensive."

Grif shrugged. "Sarge put me on watch duty."

"Sarge?" Tucker held back a laugh, not wanting to be rude. "Your doing a great job at watching. Knowing you let me up here."

"Fuck off, I do what I want." Grif grumbled. He looked at Tucker, eyeing him. "By the way Sarge talks about you blue you dont seem so fierce like he says you are."

"Same here." Tucker looked Grif, he too wasn't wearing any armor, which made Tucker smile knowing Church and Tucker weren't the only ones who thought it was butt-fuck hot out in the canyon. "Your not really all that "masterly trying to plan a attack on us" type like I thought you would he actually."

Grif snorted. "Ha, no I fuckin' ain't. I don't do crap."

Tucker grinned, nodding his head in agreement. He opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by someone.

"Grif! C'mon! Where are you?"

"Shit." Grif hissed, looking around before looking at Tucker. The man looked at him in cut fusion, before Grif grabbed him. 

"Hey-!"

He didnt have time to react as he was pushed off of the roof of red base. He gasped as he hit the ground, the wind getting knocked out of him. He weezed for breath, looking up as Grif looked down at him with worry. 

"Grif-"

"I'm coming!"

He looked at Tucker one more time, before leaving.

Tucker sighed as he heard footsteps leave before he made his way back to blue base.


End file.
